Metal Gear Solid 3: The Patriots
by Tidus1924
Summary: After the events on the Big Shell, Solid Snake takes on Ocelot and the group of new Patriots. Rated R for violence and language.
1. A New Time

Metal Gear Solid 3:  
  
THE PATRIOTS  
  
Please note that any and all characters, locations, and anything else related to Metal Gear or Metal Gear Solid are property of Konami, Mr. Hideo Kojima, and the games' creators.  
  
NEW YORK, NY 2300 hrs. Solid Snake, the one-man army, sat in a bleak apartment on the rainy streets of New York. Watching, of all things, CNN. Snake basically wanted to know what kind of crap newsgroups could come up with concerning the Big Shell incident. "You know all that stuff's false." Snake's partner, Otacon, said. "I wanna see what the government has to say about our recent activities." Snake says, making sure his Sneaking Suit is fully equipped. ".and in other news, all of us here at CNN would like to extend our sorrow and sympathy to those who lost loved ones on the Big Shell last week. For those who do not understand what happened, the late President Johnson was on tour at the Big Shell facility the day of the attack, when the members of Dead Cell, one of them being ex-President George Sears, kidnapped him and those who went with him. Thanks to the courageous efforts of our Navy, the hostages were rescued. However, soon after the rescue, the terrorists exploded a nuclear device, killing everyone inside." Snake turned off the TV. "They used the cover-up that Jim Houseman was going to use for the Shadow Moses incident!" Snake said. Otacon was used to Snake going into a rage like this. He hated not getting credit for his hard work, and especially hated not being able to tell anyone about it. Whether he showed it or not, Snake liked being a legend. Now, he's deemed a criminal by forces he can't go after, and, for all he knows, doesn't exist anymore. "Otacon." Otacon looked up from his computer at Snake. "I have to go out. Search any files you can find about people who were working closely with Jim Houseman during Shadow Moses. Call me when you pick out the most suspicious one." Snake walked out the door before Otacon could say "Okay." MANHATTAN DOCKS, NY "..so, man, I'm sorry that I can't get the cash, but.." "Don't worry about it." Two very suspicious-looking men stood at the docks of Manhattan, discussing what was obviously some black market deal in the rain. "If you can't get the money, then you will still owe me something." A Russian said, calm yet quite evil. The other man, who had his back turned and was ready to leave, froze and whirled around. He looked very annoyed. "What the hell do you want?" "Your head." In one quick motion, The Russian pulled out his Colt Single Action Army from under his coat, and fired three shots at the man's head, sending blood and some gore everywhere. The man's head flew off his shoulders and into the water. The Russian put his gun away. "It was a pleasure doing business with you." 


	2. The Mission Begins

MANHATTAN DOCKS, 0100 hrs. Snake snuck around the docks, holding his silenced SOCOM Pistol. He did have his FA-MAS, but he preferred the SOCOM and didn't want to make as much noise. He was hiding behind a crate when he heard a voice that filled him with fury and, surprisingly, terror. "I want you to make sure that no one gets in here. Solidus has arranged all of this so that it looks like a police cover-up. One mistake and I'll have you executed." Snake's Codec rang. "This is Snake." "Snake, it's me. I found only one person who was working with Houseman, but he isn't a problem anymore." "Who is it?" Snake asked, anxious to find out so he could take the bastard down. "George Sears. Solidus." "Damn! I knew I couldn't trust the kid to take care of him." Otacon looked a bit confused. "You see, that's the strange thing. It says in the Pentagon files that Ocelot's formed a new group of Patriots, and that they cloned Solidus to help out." "But by the time the authorities got ahold of him, he was dead." Now Snake looked confused also. Otacon had an almot horrified look on his face. "Remember that gene therapy stuff Naomi told you was done to Gray Fox?" "Yeah? So..oh, my god." "I know. The good new is that being a cloned, revived uh.thing makes him weaker." "So, I'll just bust in guns blazing and take down Ocelot and Solidus." Snake said, as happy as ever. He turned off the Codec. Snake took the silencer off his SOCOM, and stood up from behind the crate. One of the three guards noticed Snake, and could just make out "Hey!" before Snake opened fire upon the helpless guards, who fell like bricks. Moving around the bloody, dead bodies, Snake picked another SOCOM and lots of ammo. He made his way beyond the entrance, and came to an area near the boats. There were around a dozen guards in that area, not including reinforcements. Snake took out his FA-MAS and started firing, spraying bullets everywhere. As guards tried to overcome Snake and his ultra-powerful weapon, they soon fell due to a bloody death. Blood, flesh, and screams filled the air, and eventually Snake just fired back and forth instead of aiming. A Sergeant hid behind a set of crates, watching his men get horribly killed. He spoke into his radio. "Boss, Snake's here! Get the girl and escape in Arsenal! I'll- aahhhhh! Shit! He got me!" Snake stopped firing, and ran through the dead bodies, holding both of his SOCOMs. Suddenly, he came upon the end of the docks, and saw Arsenal Gear and Ocelot. "OCELOT!!" Snake yelled, opening fire with both of his pistols. Every single bullet whizzed by him. Snake remembered the electromagnetic field he had. Suddenly, Ocelot turned around and Snake saw thathe was holding someone. Someone he knew well. 


	3. Mysteries Revealed

Snake was instantly filled with fury. The person Revolver Ocelot, or Shalashaska, was holding, was none other than Meryl Silverburgh. "I would advise against doing that, comrade. You just might end up nailing your girlfriend." Ocelot said. Snake couldn't believe his ears. "Snake! Don't worry about me! Just kill this bastard!" Meryl screamed. Ocelot snapped her neck, knocking her out. "Meryl!" Snake yelled, filled with a mixture of anger, sadness, and adrenaline. Ocelot started heading for the docked Arsenal, but Snake wasn't going to let him get away. Gripping both of his pistols, he ran down the wooden dock leading to Arsenal, screaming and firing both of his pistols, horribly killing every guard in his path. When he reached Arsenal, Snake rolled into Arsenal just before it's entrance hatch closed. Just as he got in, Snake noticed Ocelot handing the K.O.'ed Meryl over to another person. He noticed that the other person looked very familiar. "Raiden?!" Snake growled. Hiding behind a crack in the wall, Snake put a Silencer on his SOCOM, and called Otacon. "Otacon?" Otacon jumped, but calmed down a bit. "H-hi, Snake. What's g-going on?" Otacon began stuttering, and Snake realised something was very wrong. "Otacon, what's wrong with you? What's going on?" Otacon suddenly looked terrified as he looked to his left. "Otacon?! Tell me what's happening over there!" Suddenly, the sound of automatic shots blasted through the Codec, and it looked as if Otacon's head exploded, as blood, gore, and brains flew everywhere, and all that was left of Otacon's head was a bloody stump. "Sorry, brother, but I just couldn't stand that act anymore." Snake heard, of all people, Liquid Snake's voice. Liquid appeared on the screen. "Hello, brother." "Liquid! You were revived along with Solidus, weren't you?!" Snake couldn't have been angrier. "On the contrary, brother. I'm the new Solidus now." Snake gasped. "I thought that would be your reaction. Now to explain the killing of your beloved partner." The new Solidus began, in a surprisingly carefree tone. "The man you've been talking to isn't real. To be more exact, when you met up with Emmerich in person, we brought the real one in. Everything was set up so that when you were on the Codec, you would be directed by a well-trained actor who agreed to tell you to do whatever I wanted. His performance was, to put it simply, excellent. Unfortunately, he's outgrown his use now, and I simply don't feel like paying him anymore." Liquid finished. "But- the Big Shell, and Philanthropy. those were all staged?!" Snake said. He suddenly realised that he really was just a pawn. "Thanks to your 'friend', you're now a world-renonwned terrorist. To add to it, you took down various Metal Gears owned by my enemies that might have gotten in the way. And now, once we unleash our Patriots, we shall nuke any country that defies us. Or, rather anyone that defies us. Goodbye...Dave." The Codec shut off. Snake tried to turn the Codec back on, but when he did, instead of the normal screen, he saw a five-minute timer. "Damn!" He turned off the Codec, and tried to open the escape hatch. As luck would have it, it was locked. Suddenly, he remembered Meryl. Snake was stuck with a descision- himself or both himself and Meryl. Opting for the latter without much thought, Snake began running to the control room, where he last saw Meryl.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I don't know what you readers thought of this chapter, but personally, I hated it. I think I just wrote this to continue the story. By the way, please R+R, because I won't be updating this for a while, due to other stories I have planned. 


End file.
